


Hollow

by sovtace



Series: tumblr requests [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Last words, Marineford Arc, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovtace/pseuds/sovtace
Summary: ─ ace has a few more words to deliver to both you and luffy before taking his last few breath's."surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone i loved." he thought one last time before his body met the floor with a small 'thud!'
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Series: tumblr requests [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029084
Kudos: 11





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumblr;  
> hiii can i please request "surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone i loved." with one piece - ace? please? tysm

**THIS** wasn’t supposed to happen ─no.

You were supposed to be the one saving him; not the other way around.

Why….Why did he..?

Your legs gave up on you as you saw the horrifying scene unfold in front of you; Sakazuki’s lava fist successfully going through your boyfriend’s chest─seemingly melting all of his organs as there was nothing left but a hole.

The admiral retracted his arm, making Ace’s body go limp as there was nothing supporting him to stand up.

The world around you seemed to slow down ─ your only focus was the falling body in front of you.

The sound of swords clashing, fist’s being exchanged, and the whitebeard pirate’s screams went deaf to you.

The only thing you could hear was Luffy’s horrid scream of ‘ACEEEE!’ as a blur of yellow ran through; even that was muffled.

Your [eye colour] orbs locked with his black ones; even at the verge of dying, his eyes soften at the sight of you ─ unscathed from Sakazuki’s attack.

Luffy’s body blocked your sight of vision; his dirty yellow vest was all you could see.

You soon registered what Luffy was saying, choking out words as best as he could as he held your boyfriends body in his arm; resting his chin against his shoulder, one hand on his back to keep him steady; making Ace’s face enter your sight of vision.

Pure horror filled your eyes as you scanned Ace’s face, blood spilling out from his mouth and nose.

Yet he still managed a small shaky smile form on his lips; even if he was at death’s door, he was glad he could see you once again.

You snapped out of your small shock, shakily making your way towards Him and Luffy.

Your knees gave up on you once again as you stopped right in front of Ace’s face; Luffy’s back was facing you, you couldn't see his eyes threatening to burst out with Tears as Ace’s face was the only one you could register.

Through half lidded eyes, Ace gave you the best closed eye smile he could muster.

His whole body throbbed, but that didn’t matter.

He had to tell you something before he died, he couldn’t live with regrets after all; if he were to die, which is right now, he would want to tell you that he loved you, then he can die happily.

Ace gave you a signal to what seems like a sign to move closer, so you did.

Raising both your arms shakily, you made your best attempt to hug both of them; your tears threatening to come anytime soon.

Closing your eyes, your hand made it on top of Luffy’s hand that was holding Ace steady; the hand that was in the middle of the hole in his chest.

Hollow, was what you described the feeling to be.

You could hear Luffy’s voice;

“Hey? Can you hear me? Y-You’ll be fine, right?” His voice was shaky, seemingly also trying to keep his tears at bay.

“Im sorry...Luffy..” Came Ace’s gruff voice; a bit strained.

Luffy lets out a noise of shock, “W-What are you saying?”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” He raised his voice, shifting his body as well as Ace’s and Yours.

You raised your head to look at Ace’s dirtied and bloodied ones.

Your ears once again muted the outside noises; not registering the voice of Luffy’s shaky and strained voice screaming for help and a doctor.

You could no longer keep your tears at bay as you burst out crying at the next sentence he croaked out;

“..Its no use Luffy, He fried my insides…” He paused, taking a shaky breath “I can tell… My life is at an end..”

“Dont say that..Y-You said you’d never die, didnt you?!” Luffy retorted, having a more hard time keeping his tears in.

“Luffy─” You tried speaking to him but you cut your own words with your sobs.

Ace averted his gaze onto you again; smiling warmly before furrowing his eyebrows in pain.

“If you see Dadan, then give her my regards..” He croaked out.

“I'm sorry that i couldn't see you,” A pause, “Fulfill your dream…”

“You’re my little brother..”

“Was it...good that i was born?” He questioned, your unstable voice ringing in his ears as you snapped at him, “Of course it was you idiot!” You sobbed, “F─Fuck if the world thinks youre a devil spawn, to me, you’re a wingless, walking Angel!” More tears escaped from your eyes.

“Y─You have no idea how much happiness you’ve given to me for being born, Hell If i c─could thank Miss Rouge for birthing you, i would!” Your sight was now blurry due to the tears.

“If A─Anything, i’m glad you were born! I'm sure Luffy thinks so too!” In which, Luffy backs up your statement with a fast nod; accompanied by his sniffles.

Ace smiles at your words, his eyes filled with love and admiration before he opens his mouth to speaks again;

“I..” a pause, “Can’t speak loud enough for the others to hear it..” He starts.

“Old man..”

“Luffy..”

“Everyone..”

“Especially...you..”

“[Name].”

“The very same [Name] that allowed me to feel loved and teached me how to love,” He let out a bitter chuckle, “If….I’m being honest with you…” His eyes moved to your face, adoring your features once again.

“I….wanted to propose to you.”

“...When..? I don't even know, maybe even right now if i didn't chase after that bastard Teach..” He growled.

He let out another bittersweet chuckle, moving his head so he could get a full view of you, “...But with what's happening currently, i guess that could never happen huh..?”

“I...I’m sorry.. I really wanted… to have a peaceful life with you one day, maybe settle down…” A pause, “In one of Pop’s islands and maybe have kids of my own..You know..?”

“Living happily with you and our little family; a family that i...always wanted..”

“..Im sorry.. I didn't listen to you, sorry for all the stupid arguments i had with you..” A chuckle, “..I don't even remember...the reason why i argued with you those times..” 

He coughed up blood once again, bloodying your arm but you didn't care, your only focus was him and him only.

“Im sorry...I hope...Y..You find someone better t─than me” He choked out.

“I’ll always love you guys, o..kay..?” 

“Thank you..for loving me..!” He sent both you and Luffy one more last closed eye smile he could make before his body went limp.

_ ‘Surely..it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone i loved.’ _ He thought one last time before his body met the floor.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> holy smotherins, that one hits home for me.  
> thank you for requesting the prompt love ! I...was in pain writing this ngl
> 
> follow my [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sovtspades) and feel free to send / ask for scenarios & requests !


End file.
